ducktalesfandomcom-20200223-history
Fethry Duck (2017)
(cousin) * (cousin) *Della Duck (cousin) * (first cousin once removed) * (first cousin once removed) * (first cousin once removed) |allies = Mitzy |enemies = Lunaris |alliance = Good |species = Duck |voiced_by = Tom Kenny |first_appearance = The Depths of Cousin Fethry! }} Fethry Duck is a character that originated in Donald's previous comics as his silly cousin and now features in the ''DuckTales'' reboot. Appearance Fethry is a duck who wears a red jacket and hat with a yellow turtleneck sweater. Personality Friendly, eccentric and quirky, Fethry is seen as a very weird member of the Duck family. Introduced in The Depths of Cousin Fethry!, Fethry is a silly duck who loves the different creatures he encounters in the sea. Fethry can be seen as a very eccentric character but is earnest compassionate and can be clever. Even though his family avoids his mischief, Fethry loves his family and he particularly loves Donald. Relationships Family Much like in the comics, Scrooge turns to Fethry for help for certain things. Despite the fact he is very well aware of his weird behaviour, Scrooge knows that he can be reliable sometimes. Scrooge is Fethry's uncle from Quackmore Duck’s side of the family. Donald is Fethry’s cousin from his father's side of the family. Even though they haven't had any on-screen interactions yet, Fethry loves Donald very much and believes he is Donald’s favourite cousin as he is to him. When they met in "The Depths of Cousin Fethry!", Fethry was eager to show both Huey and Dewey the wonders of the sea. He grew particularly fond of Huey when he found out he was also a Junior Woodchuck like himself, and when they were in trouble, he knew he could trust him. When they met in "The Depths of Cousin Fethry!", Fethry was eager to show both Huey and Dewey the wonders of the sea. While Dewey was skeptical about him due to his ‘weirdness’, Fethry liked him. Skills Marine Behaviour: Fethry seems to learn about aquatic behaviour while living in the undersea laboratory. He learns how to find a way out of the grasp of the mutant sea worms. Videos Behind the scenes Fethry was originally created by Disney studios by (writer) and Al Hubbard (artist) for a number of stories intended for the European market. Although this makes him an American invention, his first appearance was first printed in the Italian Topolino #453 from . His first appearance in the USA was not until in #304. Only in the early 2000s was Fethry genuinely accepted into the American comic books, whereas he has always been a fairly popular character in Europe (especially Italy) and Brazil. Appearances Season 2 * 2.The Depths of Cousin Fethry! * 24. Moonvasion! Comics * The Saga of the Super-Intern! Trivia *Kinney and Hubbard created this character to be a beatnik (meaning "a person who rejects or avoids conventional behavior") member of the Duck family. *His appearance in The Depths of Cousin Fethry! is his first animated appearance. Category:Characters Category:2017 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Ducks Category:Heroes Category:Duck Family